darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Sacred metal fragments
Sacred metal fragments are items dropped in both Battle of Lumbridge and The Bird and the Beast world events. In both events, 1000 of them can be combined with rare equipment components dropped in the same manner to create cosmetic equipment overrides. While the fragments from previous World Events do not disappear after the event ends, they are separate items and cannot be used in place of new ones when creating overrides for current events, nor do they stack with one another. They also can not be used to unlock older overrides from previous events. Battle of Lumbridge During the Battle of Lumbridge, they were obtainable by killing NPC soldiers of the enemy faction and are dropped in quantities of 1 to 20 or by performing skilling actions while silver nodes were present. During the final few days of the Battle of Lumbridge event, there was one mining node right outside of the Saradomin camp that stayed metal permanently.They were used to create the following overrides: Sacred metal pool.png|A pool of divine tears temporarily affected to give fragments Sacred metal rock.png|A rock of divine tears temporarily affected to give fragments Sacred metal formation.png|A formation of divine tears temporarily affected to give fragments The Bird and the Beast During The Bird and the Beast, they are rewarded for killing NPC soldiers, destroying or completing building, and when convoys disappear (whether this was due to failure or success), in quantities of 10 to 100. They may also be received while building, repairing or tearing down a building (5 at a time), while siphoning energy for your convoy (6 at a time for small, normal and large wisps, 8 at a time for enriched wisps) and while healing convoy NPCs (4 at a time). It is still possible to receive sacred metal fragments after your energy for the day has depleted. When you receive sacred metal fragments, one of the following messages appears in the chatbox, depending on your actions: * * * * * They are used to create the following overrides: Trivia *Until the seventh week of the Battle of Lumbridge, starting Monday 2 September 2013, only up to a maximum of 10 sacred metal fragments were dropped or received from skilling at a time. *After a system update, which first introduced Bonds, there was a glitch where one of the divine tear rocks (closest to the Saradomin camp) was active in the form of a sacred metal rock for an indefinite period of time. This meant that players could acquire an unlimited supply of sacred metal fragments as well as mining experience. An in-game update was soon applied to fix this glitch. However, it was discovered and confirmed by numerous Mods that this was in fact not a glitch, but an intentional feature which was originally released too early. So on 30 September, this indefinite rock was intentionally brought back as a final treat. **The addition of an inexhaustible sacred metal rock in the last two days of the Battle of Lumbridge provided players with an excellent source of mining experience. As a result, dozens of players at any given time mined away at the rock, each of them being left with many thousands of sacred metal fragments—more than they could have ever needed to complete the six available weapon overrides. *Until the eighth phase in The Bird and the Beast, starting Wednesday 15 January 2014, sacred metal fragments received while building came in groups of 4. References